


Depraving The Huntresses V: Fallen Survivors

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Depraving The Huntresses: Monster Girl RWBY Corruption [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Monstergirls, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: The long awaited finale to the Depraving The Huntresses series. Features the rise of Ruby's new empire, and the fall of her remaining foes.





	Depraving The Huntresses V: Fallen Survivors

Depraving the Huntresses V: Fallen Survivors

 

It was a sunset up above in the sky. The trees and lush grass were all turned golden as the setting sun. The clouds above dimmed the brightness. Monarchs of soot dominated the sky, the smog of The Grimm Tree dotting the heavens above. Ruby stared forward at an innocuous tombstone, a single little humble memorial that she so often visited. The Queen lowered her newly made hood, a luxurious black and red cloak customized to fit the body of The Queen, Ruby’s form so different from how she was before. Half her face was covered in the bone armor of Grimm, both of her eyes were pools of black with silver in one and red in the masked one, that shining pupil glowing through the six complicated eye slits. She looked down at the grave, a few feet taller than ever, her head further than ever from the ground.

“Hey, mom,” Ruby said. “It’s me. You probably don’t recognize me, and that’s okay. Things have gotten pretty wild lately,” She scratched the back of her head, looking on awkwardly as she worked up her confessions. “Man, where I do even begin? Um… Basically, there was this tree, and it messed with us, and eventually well, here we are. I’m a lot taller now, and I’m a queen. It’s pretty cool, though it isn’t easy! Not at all! We had to do some slightly messed up things, but I think it was worth it.

“So anyways, we’ve all been doing good. If you think I’m looking wild, you should see Yang. She’s kinda like a dragon now! While I’m still organizing everyone’s ranks and stuff, I did decide right away that Yang will be The Hand of The Queen. She’s super tough now, and absolutely gorgeous. That way she sucks my cock is just so…” Ruby cleared her throat, a striking wind blasting through the fields. All the lush grass swayed in the wind, a few autumn leaves parted from branches to dance in the dimming golden light. The smog above grew darker still, spinning around in the air as the fumes came out more and more, progressing above in the sky like a blanket over the world. 

The Queen moved her feet slightly, her claws tapping into the dirt. “And I’ve met so many people, and I’m even getting married. I’m a queen, so naturally, I need a wife. Weiss seemed a good pick since she knows more about this rich girl stuff than me, also she really is loving, caring, and easily the best mate out of anyone. Oh, anyways, I should get going! I need to organize just a few more things! Wish me luck!” Ruby started to back away, turning to see a few guards with her, a few of them idly stroking each other’s members. Ruby shook her head and turned back to the grave. “Wish me luck.”

…

“This is Lisa Lavender, coming to you live with… what very well may be Vale News Network’s... last broadcast… I am inside the CCTS Tower along with multiple other survivors… the Atlas military who were guarding the Vytal tournament have been devastated. A great tragedy has befallen us as airships have collided into the earth, and the remaining forces are scrambling to counter attack and rescue survivors! To anyone out there watching, be warned. Some strange new breed of Grimm has come. A hybrid between human and Grimm, and their capabilities are devastating.” Lisa Lavender, face of the daily VNN news broadcast, tried her best to remain calm as she stared into the camera, her face dirty with soot from raging fires, her black suit torn and ripped, a tapestry of her survival against claw and fang. “Those who have not already evacuated are either holed up inside this tower, or worse yet have joined the monsters swarming our streets… I am speaking to you now not to beg for assistance, but to let the rest of the world know what is happening here today…”

Taking in a deep breath, Lisa searched for the resolve to continue to speak, before her yellow eyes went wide with fear as pained shouts and beastial roars began to fill the halls right outside the doors of the studio.

“They climbed the shaft! They just climbed the damn sha- Augh! No please!” A voice shouted from beyond the doors, before muffled gurgles and lewd moans began to punctuate the air, the poor sod on guard duty apparently meeting a sticky end.

“Oh n-no… please no… not like this…” Lisa whispered beneath her breath, watching the doors creak and groan as something began to bang on them, cracks and warps appearing before the doors exploded off the hinges, chunks flying everywhere as Ruby strolled in, her claws clacking against the floor as she approached the petrified woman and her camera crew.

“Is it live?” The Queen of the Grimm asked, eyes of silver and red burning a hole in Lisa with her stare as she idly pointed over to the camera.

“I-I… I…” Lisa stammered out, her composure shaken by the armored Ruby, the woman’s presence alone imposing, not even factoring in her appearance. She stood a few heads taller and carried with her an aura. She was bathed in the stench of breeding and soot. Lisa tried to eye around for an escape but her brain instinctively backed her into a corner. There was no escape, Ruby was a wall, a pure predator. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream-

“I asked you a question!” The first of the fallen huntresses barked, fangs bared as she had enough of people cowering in her presence tonight now that those who would put up a fight had slinked away with their tails… literal in some cases… between their legs.

“Yes, it’s on! It’s on!” Lisa quickly yelled, stumbling backwards and taking an ungraceful fall from her chair and desk onto her ass as Ruby closed in on her, a muffled yelp leaving the reporter’s mouth as it was put to much better use warming one of Ruby’s thick twin cocks. Ruby only had to do the slightest of pushes, just let the tip of her cock press against her lips, and the reporter opened her mouth like any common whore. One taste of The Queen’s pre, and she was warmed in an instant. All that cold fear instantly vanished as she was soothed by the alluring lust of surrender. She suckled Ruby’s red cock like a pacifier, her eyelids growing heavy as she nursed the prick. Ruby snickered, turning her beaming eyes to the camera.

“Not bad for my first televised appearance,” Ruby said, quietly cracking her neck. “I am Ruby Rose, Queen of The Grimm, and the vassal through which the will of The Grimm Tree shall spread. I was, and still am to some degree, just like you are now. Innocence is a charming thing, isn’t it? So pure, unaware. You all pray for money, fame, power… You should know that I learned the hard way, the greatest blessing of all is naivety. Hehehe… All attempts to stop what has started will result in demise. Nothing more need burn, but should you decide to continue to be naive, I will rob it from you. I’ll burn your homes, I’ll turn you all into beasts. I’ll snatch away your naivety, your purity. You’ll be a rabid beast, happily humping daughters, mothers, or strangers with the same lack of restraint. When you look in the mirror, you will see this~” Ruby said, grabbing both of her cocks and presenting to the screen. Lisa followed the cock into frame of the camera, her head already tipped with little cat ears, her eyes glazed over with lust. “Corruption. This is what will fill the void your childishness leaves. Pure corruption. You have been warned. If anyone wishes to submit themselves, feel free, trust me, things are amazing like this~ Otherwise, well, we’ll be in touch later. For now, well I hate to do it to you all, but you’re in the dark. Bye~”

Shoving her dick back into Lisa’s hungry maw, Ruby’s tail wasted no time in striking forward, the camera feed turning to static as her stinger smashed circuits and metal to pieces. Ruby cooed, flickering flames leaving the Queen’s lips as she enjoyed the oral worship of the latest convert.

“Alright ladies, rip and tear this place up! Weiss told me this stops working for everyone if even one breaks, and I want me a new tower for the castle… gotta get that lofty view for my wife to enjoy~” The corrupted monarch of a new age commanded, her words ending with a delighted giggle, the soldiers she had brought along with her wasting no time in heading her commands… computers, data-banks, servers, wires… all of it was torn apart in a frenzy of destruction, the eviction crew clearing the place out for their queen to claim. Scrolls ceased to function, panicked emails between long distance friends asking what was going on vanishing into a draining digital sea, ships upon the waves losing contact with their ports… humanity’s crowning communication achievement rendered useless by the toppling of a single tower, the nations becoming cut off from one another in mere moments in what took years to build…

In one fell swoop, the world has been changed yet again by Ruby’s Grim Empire. 

With the fall of global communications, the map of the world was rewritten with the ink of an era of darkness. The Kingdom of Vale was swallowed and sundered by the forces of the Grim. From the capital of this wretched empire, the corrupting smog flowed from the Grimm Tree, tainting all the land it had touched. Months of chaos gripped the countryside as fleeing refugees, Atlesian army remnants, and even White Fang splinter cells scattered before the hordes. Flickers of resistance groups and survivors were like the glow of candles against the darkness, a fading hope that merely turned into stubborn thorns in the side of the forces of the Grimm… and eventually just sport for hunting games organized by Pyrrha, the head of the guards who fancied herself quite the huntress. Where Vale had once stood, now there was only the lands of the Dunerde empire.

For the lands of Mistral, none who lived outside of its borders knew what events passed during the years, as all outside contact was cut off, and few dared attempt to try to enter the country for fear of being killed by whoever now controlled its borders. Rumors aplenty were always quick to leave the lips of those who dabbled in such useless gossip, but nothing could be confirmed… at least… by human efforts anyway. They say that now, Ruby has ears all over the world. Spy rings of Mimics from Dunerde, with their ears to the ground, gathering all they could in not only Mistral… but in Vacuo as well, the unfortunate landlocked neighbor of Dunerde. Every worthless little whisper, said in jest or said with intent, would soon reach back to the people the gossipers feared most. Indeed, the empire had the world under their thumb.

It could have been an easy conquest considering the weakened state of Mistral, and their flimsy Council government never came, and many are surprised that Dunerde’s forces have not yet swept through the nation to annex it. Only very few are truly aware that the Council has been buying time, bargaining and even bribing the Empress of the Grimm to try and be in her favor the day she finally cements her ironclad grip upon her homeland, and unleashes her vast hordes upon the rest of the world. Unfortunately for the Faunus population who experienced little discrimination in the lands of Vacuo, most Faunus are now surrounded by rabid paranoia of those who fear of anyone with a tail and ears possibly being Grimm spies, causing a return to an era once thought to have been buried in the past… Racial tensions mount by the day, angry mobs led by hysterical mad men and women are now nearly a common site, the bloodthirsty crowds chasing down Faunus who are unfortunate enough to strike any resemblance of the Grimmbred who spread their infection and serve a darker purpose. Of course, this has only sewn dissent, some Vacuoan Faunus being driven right into the arms of the secretive Grimm cults led by Dunerde missionaries. In dark chambers known only by the tormented Faunus, darker creatures play on their anger, fueling it until it can be refined into a potent vigor to serve and to reclaim. Eye for an eye will be their battle cry as darkness black and bitter as a Grimm’s blood soaks into their heart.

As for Atlas, far to the North? The lives of the citizenry have regressed to how it was during the days of the Great War… if not worse. Rampant military expansion fuels dangerous research and unchecked industrial expansion. Paranoia grips the hearts of citizens both low and high, and secret police organizations fight a shadow war against Dunerde agents that keep somehow slipping into the frozen fortress of a nation. Desperate times are felt by all walks of life, from the poor and downtrodden, to the Schnee dust company reeling from the loss of both Weiss and Winter to the forces of Dunerde. General Ironwood alone was made to shoulder the shame of the Altesian Army’s sheer embarrassment at the hands of Ruby’s growing forces, and yet… the Council dare not think of removing him from command, lest they lose the one man who has the first hand battle experience against what can only be seen as humanity’s greatest foe. Not even the cold has stopped the dark tendrils of Ruby’s empire from worming through the cracks in the proverbial ice, as the downtrodden and abused dregs of Atlesian society have proven the most willing to listen to the dark gospel of her agents, and Cinder Fall still possesses a deadly trap to punish the surge of robotic legions being churned out by the hundreds to replace the casualties of the Collapse of Vale.

A world lies in peril, and nothing was left untouched by the rise of darkness. There are still shimmers of light, surely. But, one would be mistaken to think that light shall prevail. How oft the metaphor is spun. “Where there is light there is hope!” Light shines through the window of the cell for the prisoner due to be executed. Slivers of lie break through cracks in the darkest of caves, but that does not make the cave any brighter. Make no mistake, this is the era of darkness. 

No longer may the sun shine, we fear not this fate.  
Or ought my life be divine, I am ripe to take.  
Bring on the darkness, let it consume.  
Midnight shall harken, night shall bloom.  
My soul is yours, o Grimm.  
So I swear.

…

The hymn was a fine sentiment, Ruby had figured. It was penned by some convert so overwhelmed with passion for the founding of the empire that just had to put their minds to crafting such a bleak little anthem. At first, Ruby was fairly into it, and had even fancied the little scribe and thought they had at least earned a chance to suckle at the royal cock. However, as more and more of the commoners have taken to it and started to chant it in the streets, before meals, after meals, before fucking, etc… It was becoming a tad boring. 

It was just another thing that had lost its grandeur when made repetitious. Ruling was playing a toll on Ruby’s mind as she found herself working hard to keep the gears of her state moving along. It was ironic, at least she figured it was, that once all the chaos of her uprising was over with and all the gears of humanity were clogged, she now was tasked with the duty of keeping her very own machine running. She looked over her throne room, looking upon the room that was once Ozpin’s office. All of the gears that adorned the walls were covered by growing vines and leaves that extended out from The Grimm Tree. All was quiet.

“My Queen!” A guard spoke from the door. “Your sister and The Mistress of The Guards request your audience.” 

“Pfft, they needn’t request my audience. They may come in whenever they will,” Ruby said, slowly turning away from her state of thought to look down upon the guard. She stood near the edge of the room, slowly returning to her throne. Such a seat for a queen was made by the massive slimy body of Glynda, who happily took on the role. The Witch of The Night supported Ruby’s demonic body well, a mighty pedestal of purple slime as deep as the night. 

Ruby hadn’t a moment to grow used to her seat, for as soon as she was sat a figure climbed atop her lap. Who else would it have been but Ruby’s adoring wife, her bright eyes adoring and lovely. Weiss laid upon Ruby’s form, wagging her tails and exposing her swollen belly, eagerly awaiting the adoring pets from her lovely. Ruby found it hard to deny her little princess all the pats she deserved and began to pet her. Weiss’s tongue hung out from the side of her mouth. 

Through the massive doors came the two appointed to meet. Strong as ever, Pyrrha had obtained a reputation for being rather brutal. Her mighty hooves beat against the floor as she walked. Even when moving softly, every step sounded strong enough to brutally crush a skull. Pyrrha grinned at the sight of Ruby, the merciless Mistress of The Guards bowing humbly to her superior. Yang emerged only a moment after Pyrrha, somewhat dwarfing the tall minotaur by just the massive length of her draconic lower body. Yang, The Hand of The Queen, always loyally worked with Ruby to make sure her acts are done, though she had built up her own reputation for often leading expeditions and silencing rebels wherever they be found. She did a much less straightforward bow, purposefully making sure her breasts bobbed dramatically, and even stuck out her forked tongue at her sister playfully, her golden locks with streaks of pink bouncing too as she did so. 

“You may rise.” Ruby said, her head lifted from her body as the dullahan allowed for it to be lifted ever higher by her throne away from her body. After all, she’d never want for Weiss’s form to distract the two from their orders. Her lower body kept on petting Weiss as Glynda reshaped her body to make Ruby’s ascent smooth, arms of slime emerging to gesture for the queen.

“A tragic day, our Queen has been beheaded,” Yang quipped, already finding her joke satisfactory enough for her to smile. 

“A shame. I worked so hard for this kingdom too.” Ruby rolled her eyes, somehow still finding a little urge to grin and humor Yang’s humor. “Though I will ask you to take what else I say much more seriously. I have a very important task for you two to perform.” 

The two nodded. A powerful duo they were, perhaps some of the strongest that Ruby knew. They had both grown accustomed to their new forms fairly quickly. When they weren’t busy pleasing their own libidos with pets and visits to the corrupt cults eager to be transformed, they were dazzling warriors who could slay and overpower. They were both entirely brutal, slaying foes and corrupting whoever they pleased with the utmost of ease. Elite hunters and numerous rebellions met their ends by Yang and Pyrrha’s tireless brutality. They were just what Ruby needed. 

“While you two have both done well finding and rooting out our foes, there is always more work to be done. I’ve received reports that a few notable enemies have survived our attacks. They lurk in a village that has been combed through a few times. However, our lack of diligence has allowed for it to become a notable hiding spot for resistance and refugees.” Ruby says. All as she speaks, her body continues to pet and please Weiss, keeping her mind occupied and unfocused on all these politics. She need only concern herself with her heirs being healthy and fine, and that Ruby can still serve and shoulder the weight of an ever so heavy crown of black twisted thorns. “Years ago I was merciful, perhaps even naive. However, those days are long gone, and I grow angrier at my past self with each passing night. We must make sure that there are no chances for our foes to ever rise again. Crush the camp, corrupt anyone you can get your hands on, and have them spill any information that can be learned. I shall have the believed location shown to you, and while you’re out, you can give Zwei a little walk~ She’s been growing restless again.” 

Yang smiled at the notion and nodded. “Sure thing, sis. Wipe this mistake from your memory…” Yang cracks her knuckles, her abs bulging as she did so. “It is already corrected~” 

…

The First Hunt

 

They had been running for a very long time. Those who were there when The Grimm Tree corrupted the air were lucky enough to have been guided back by the rescue team, or have gotten their hands on gas masks from the fallen. It was difficult to move around in the wilds as more and more Grimm and Grimm Corrupted roamed and hunted. 

May remembered watching the rest of her team get turned. Brawn, Roy, Nolan… Was it bad of her to recall their changing forms and think it was oddly… alluring? Was it bad that she had nightmares, ones where she woke up with her fingers deep inside herself, where they find her and tell her how long they’ve waited for her to join them? 

She only ever told one the story. He was corrupted last time they had to retreat, but he said that it was a psychological effect. Being so close to The Grimm Tree, even when one does not breathe in the corrupting gas, still had intense effects. She’d likely have that empty, needy feeling for the rest of her days unless the tree was destroyed. 

It was late in the day, the sunset blotted out by the clouds of dark smoggy corruption that rolled through the sky like the Grimm’s very own airships. A whole fleet of world ruining clouds rolled across the bleak sky, peeks of orange bleeding past the thick clouds at the outskirts. May moved amongst the abandoned buildings, bringing the firewood to the town center. There she saw Militia and Melania working on dinner. They had a gutted dozen fish ready to be cooked, and dozens of cans of soup to be opened. The twins had become less prissy with each day, more willing to actively help with the survival. May was proud of them in a way, even though she had only known them for so long. 

Zipping through into the camp, Neon rode on her skates. “Heya guys! I found some fruit,” She said, holding her basket out. One of the camp leaders came over from the buildings, taking one in his hand to examine it. He let out a low sigh, ripping the apple open. A black worm burst from the fruit, spilling onto the floor and squirming towards Neon. The man bashed his boot against the worm.

“Another corrupt tree…” He muttered. “We’re out of range of the smog, and yet the roots of that damned tree spreads even as far out as here.”

“So…” Neon sighed. “We’re still stuck with canned junk?” 

“And whatever we find that is not corrupted,” He nodded, giving Katt a pat on the head. “You’re doing excellent, I assure. You must not lose hope. All the same, we have stayed at this very village for too long. We must move on soon…” 

May had figured the very same thing. The abandoned village was a popular location for survivors to traverse through, to rest at until a group’s strength was back to normal. However, it had been used for too long by them. The only way to escape was to keep moving, to keep their profile low. May knew from all the campfire tales, from her own experiences as well, that the dark hunters were tireless and would find them soon. 

Locations were becoming slim, however. Sooner or later, they’d hit terrain that’d slow them too greatly. Or they’d be discovered by a force too fast to outrun any longer. The only thing they knew for sure was that they could no longer hide in the village.

 

Something sounded off in the distance. Everyone paused and looked off. The sound grew nearer and nearer. It sounded like… barking. 

“A dog?” Neon asked. “That just sounds like a little dog.” 

“Careful…” May said, not sure what was going to happen. The barking stopped for a moment. Everyone stayed alert, waiting for a sign of something. When nothing happened, they turned to each other, not sure what to say. That was, until the man in charge of the camp started to laugh. He laughed and laughed, his body splitting open into two maws, grey flesh expanding out, revealing his clothes was always just an illusion. What was once a man who spoke wisdom and sought to guide the camp to safety was all at once revealed to be a mimic. The mimic rushed forward to grab May, only to be stopped by Neon rushing forward, tackling the beast away. 

A rush of adrenaline shot through May. Her limbs felt numb. Her mind was on fire. She fell back on muscle memory, running back to one the buildings and climbing up to the second story, and then higher up to the roof. I’m not running, I’m getting ready to fight, She told herself over and over in her head, aiming her rifle down. 

Through the eye of her scope, she watched as it all unfolded, like a cruelly designed picture book. 

First, a rush of Grimm came forward like a drowning wave. Each of them were clearly the corrupted sort, with needy forms. They took whatever it was they desired. A larger, insectile one, came crawling forward, carrying a sprout on her back. It was a meager little bud, but it started to emit the lustful smog that consumed so many. One of the survivors who was not prepared for this assault took one whif and fell. He ripped his shirt open, just as two plump tits grew from his chest. Two mouse ears erupted from his head. His slimmer waist slipped from his pants, and his wider hips and plumper rear made for a great soil for her new rat tail to erupt from. 

Dozens of others were just as unlucky. A girl held her shirt to her mouth, stopping the fog from invading her. A Grimm rushed at her and plied her hands away. One breathe, and she was on her knees, suckling at the Grimm’s cock, eager to please as her own tits became large enough to properly serve the monstrous member.

May’s cheeks blushed. Her mind felt so heavy. She could’ve saved them, at least one, but her hand just wouldn’t move. She just kept moving the crosshairs around, darting through the field of battle with nervousness. All her training, all of her ability, and in that moment it was so rusted, her mind so confused and anxious, that she didn’t fire so much as a warning shot. 

Amongst the herds of the oncoming storm, two of the corrupted were apparent as the leaders. A tall dragoness with a serpentine lower body, full blonde hair with streaks of pink, abs aplenty and tits like mountains. Yang was dealing with them personally. And on her side, rushing forward straight into the camp, with her hooves cleaving into the dirt, shattering the earth, was none other than Pyrrha. Once, they were both huntresses of great promise, challengers of Beacon who would have made compelling rivals to May. Now, they were champions of corruption, and her greatest and wettest of nightmares. 

Neon was so caught up in the aura of these two huntresses of darkness, she didn’t notice that creature running up to her. May flinched, taking aim and firing, her pink bullet missing by a mile, and doing nothing to disway the monster running after Neon. It was a short dog girl, about three feet tall, with black and white fur. Neon saw it and ran away, trying to out distant it. Neon was chased all the way up a tree, the girl staring down as the dog kept on barking, rubbing herself awkwardly against the tree, as if she was not used to standing on both legs. 

A moment of respite came. Until a mighty hit, and then another toppled the tree. Katt fell for a moment, until she was caught by something soft. She lifted her face up, only to be staring Yang straight in the eyes. Yang wrapped her arms tightly around her prey, keeping Neon tightly knit in her grasp, her face shoved straight back down into that ocean of breasts. “Good dog, Zwei~” Yang said to the imp-ish dog girl running around. “You found us a cute little cat~” 

“No…” May muttered, aiming her rifle dead on Yang’s head. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind just long enough to squeeze the trigger. The mist of corruption was rising. She knew if she didn’t do it now, she would lose the ability to forever. Would a shot even hurt Yang? Would it have any effect at all? 

Yang’s mighty claws ripped through Neon’s clothes with little issue, exposing the girl for all that she was. The look of fear, and acceptance, was all that the huntress clearly desired. Neon spread her legs as the mist clouded her mind, spreading her slit across the tip of Yang’s monstrous dragon length. 

That long serpentine body was wrapped tight around Katt, squeezing at her to make little sounds come out of her. Yang skillfully slid herself around before plowing forward with all her might, her abs flexing back and then bulging forward. Neon moaned out, her sound piercing through the cacophony of mayhem. All around her, the fallen shed away their humanity to become a part of something greater. Tits grew, asses jiggled, it was an attack that steadily gave way to the most steamy of orgies. And at that moment in all the chaos, Neon was the centerpiece. 

Every thrust drove her deeper into the chaos, Yang’s pre starting to slobber inside her. Neon squinted as two cat ears grew out from the top of her head, following by two antenna right behind them. They swayed around with the thrusting, the tips of the odd appendages glowing like bright LEDs, constantly swapping across every color of the rainbow in bright playful hues. Neon moaned in pure pleasure, her lips thickening as she did so. “Y-yesss~ Ruin me~ Harder! Haaaarder!” 

Cries for pleasure only egged Yang further on to go even harder. The dragoness swung around and pinned Neon into the ground, taking her from a new angle. Neon’s ass stuck out straight in the air, her rainbow colored tail growing longer and longer. Her legs and arms grew out thick tufts of fur colored like a dazzling rainbow, her natural fur taking on the appearance of raver’s gear. As Yang came into her, Neon’s tits swelled, as if all that cum getting pumped inside was going straight to her tits, which caught up in size to Yang’s own famous pair. Yang tugged on Neon’s tail, grabbing the little nub starting to sprout right next to it. Her second tail~ 

And to top it all off, Neon sprouted a cock between her legs, one that changed colors just like her bright antenna did. It sprayed a jet of cum across the floor of the camp that glowed just the same. Yang dragged her finger against the sizeable puddle and chuckled as she licked it. “Strawberries,” She laughed. 

May flinched. It was all her fault… Even one shot might had angered Yang enough to leave Neon alone. May yelled, aiming her rifle and squeezing the trigger. The shot was useless, for as soon as she fired, the house was torn down around her. She screamed, falling through the collapsing floor to be merged into the rubble. She fought her way out, only for her first arm to punch through the debris to be grabbed by a much mightier arm. Her eyes locked with Pyrrha’s the minotauress plucking May from the rubble like a carrot. 

“You sure took your time preparing that shot,” Pyrrha said, a sinister smile on the face of a girl who once advertised cereal for a side gig. One of the huntresses all aspired to be like, Pyrrha was now a very similar role model for all that was sinister. “Its okay to admit you adored watching it. Corruption is an incredible sight to witness. I was scared once upon a time as well, but then, you just learn to love it~” She explained, the snakes in her hair biting at May’s clothing, tearing it all away. “That’s why you didn’t shoot it. You musssst love it~ You just need to learn to accept it.” 

Pyrrha placed May down on her knees, the girl having to stand even just a little to be eye level with Pyrrha’s twin horse cocks. She knew what was expected of her. It was in that exact moment, that May surrendered. “F-fuck everyone!” She screamed, grabbing Pyrrha’s twin dicks and slapping them against her face, one for each cheek. A splash of cum squirted from each dick across her face. “F-f-fuck the world! Fuck being human! Just fuck it all!” And she opened her mouth and let a cock in. She sucked on it hungrily, needily taking her invitation to monster-hood. As the pre slid down her throat, she felt all her worries waving good-bye. 

The first cock popped in her mouth, filling her with a corruptive load, and just as soon May moved over to the second one. Pyrrha smiled down at her, petting her head eagerly as the little slut worked. May’s hair changed colors from her bleak faint red, to a vibrant, gorgeous pink. Her hair grew longer, curlier, covering over the same eye that was once covered by her beanie. The very same beanie no longer covered any of her head as it was lifted up by one of the two bright cyan antlers growing from her head. She moaned, letting the second cock cum down her throat. 

Her stomach became more toned, her legs shapely as fur sprouted over them and her feet were turned into hooves. Her pink fur was dotted with doe spots in the shape of white hearts. They grew quicker and quicker, her chest growing a cup size larger. At last, the reindeer girl sprouted her two wings, and a cute little doe tail. She stood nervously, walking awkwardly on her new hooves, holding her hand to her head. 

A man sat just a few inches away. “M-May!” He shouted. “Don’t do this! You have to fight it!” 

May started to walk towards him awkwardly, her every step calculated to be as slutty as possible. She moved like a runway model, like the proudest, bubbliest whore on the street. Every other step was a little skip. She swayed unevenly, still woozy from all that happened to her. She grunted and grit her teeth, trying to stabilize herself. 

“That’s it!” He yelled. “Keep fighting it! Don’t let it control you! You can beat it-” His mouth was muffled by her cunt being shoved down hard against his open mouth. May opened her eyes, her big pink heart eyes staring down at him, her heart shaped nipples hard, her abs toned. 

“You’re right, I feel soooo much better~” She laughed. As soon as she looked at him, his whole body went numb, arms falling to the side. Even when his knees went limp, he still was stood up, supported by her crotch. He tried to part away, but his lips were glued to her, and the line between his face and her form was thinning. “I need to thank you, for taking care of me while I was human,” She said, petting him soothingly. He tried to scream, his calls muffled by his situation. “I promise to always take care of you~ And make you feel nice~” She watched as he slipped further up into her. Her tits swelled, her hips widened. She laughed, watching the former human twist and reform. 

And at last, he was gone, and in his place was a fat equine prick, dark chocolate in coloration. The cherub deer laughed again, falling onto her bubbly rear to lean forward and kiss the wide tip of her equine cock. “Good boy~” She cooed. “We’ll be lovers forever now,” She hugged her own cock, giggling in her little world. Finally, she could accept corruption as her love. She scanned around the camp, wondering who exactly was left. 

Sure enough, the Malachite Twins were still trying to hold together for some reason. Oh well, May knew how to make them stop fighting. She just stood up, made a little heart, and blasted a bolt of her love magic. They kissed the first thing they saw, which was each other, and soon enough they were captured. Yang had everyone stay away from them. “I want to have fun with these two. For now, let’s head back and report. All the new corrupts, we can show you to the chapel and have you welcomed and assigned roles~” 

All together, attackers and attacked, they walked out of the camp as one big unit. On their way out, Pyrrha grit her hooves into their campfire, snuffing out the flame.

…

The streets outside the palace were rampant with celebration. Always a party or festivity happening around the ruined city that was once Vale. Nowadays, most called the capital of Dunerde by the name of Eclipse, for what the corrupt-kind have done to humanity. It was a better name than Vale, that was for certain. 

Ruby moved amongst her people, all of them bowing as soon as they recognized their queen. Ruby’s guards stayed by her side. Among the guards was Coco and Velvet, who stayed closest to Ruby as she walked amongst the streets. Coco the chimera walked proud and tall, her right shoulder adorned with a dragon head, her left with that of a squid. Her hair ended in two long natural tendrils. Flames surrounded her ankles and wrists with a bright orange light that grew in intensity at times. As for Velvet, she was much more demonic, with dark pools with glowing orange in the center for eyes, succubus wings, and slimey arms that could extend at a moment’s notice. The bunny demoness chuckles to herself light. “It’s hard to believe this used to be a normal city,” Velvet thought aloud.

“Few are lucky to have thoughts such as you,” Ruby said. “Their minds are crushed by the smog, overwritten by lust, and destroyed by their own wills to be broken.” 

“I was always pretty bright,” Velvet snickered. “Even as a huge bunny slut now, I can still tell this new world is an exciting and strange one.” 

Velvet bent over, letting Coco slid her cock inside her as rough as she pleased. Ruby paused, letting the two work out their lusts. Ruby knew even now Coco was hyper focused on protecting her queen, in fact it was probably for the best Coco expelled her lusts now so she’d be more focused as they kept roaming the streets. 

A few walked up to Ruby to pay her praise. Some wore robes showing that they were loyalists of The Grimm Tree from Penny’s Temple. Others were miscellaneous monster girls who wished to pay their queen heed. One of them was an author who had been given the privilege of manning Vale’s printing press. Ruby was given one of the early copies of the new gazette that had been established. 

Grimm Queen Corrupts all, How to Pay Proper Tribute, Horse Cock Worship Day Proposed, Cheapest Whores in Eclipse, etc and etc. Every article paid worship to Ruby in some way, and all of them were deeply tinted, nay, stained in her brand of corruption. She approved deeply of it. “This is the exact thing our people will need~” She said, giving the author a kiss on the forehead. She came on contact and rushed away. 

“I’ll keep writing!” She screamed, her raccoon tail wagging as she plunged gleefully back into her press. 

The group continued to move on through town, keeping their tour ongoing. Ruby knew it would be her task to manage this city as the days passed. While she had countless assistants and loyal friends, it would be on her to decide every single detail. For a second, she let herself feel nervous. It all sank in, and she had a moment without clarity. “I think I’ll pay a visit to the tree today,” Ruby said, turning from her path towards the temple. 

“Yes, mam,” Coco said. “And of the task you gave us?” 

“Neo will meet you at the location. Be prepared.” Ruby said, her voice faltering for a moment. She cleared her throat and rose higher. “I expect great things from you.” 

…

This was going to be the first major blow delt against The Grimm. That, was what Team NDGO was told when they were sent in. In their briefing, they were told they had discovered a weak point on the Grimm Tree’s roots that stretched out into the desert. It did not make it far due to the warm weather, and was not able to grow completely. Meaning that the tree was vulnerable to an injection at that site. 

Octavia, Gwen, Dew, and Nebula all landed at the site, dropped off by an airship that zoomed away as soon as they were left off. The squad moved cautiously through the shifty sands, careful to see if there were any Grimm near their site. So far, they were lucky. This location wasn’t guarded due to the lack of fortifications. Ruby had only recently taken over, and was still preparing her plans to expand her kingdom. No doubt, if they had waited even another week, there would be a fort built right along the cavern where the root hid, filled to the brim with Ruby’s devoted. 

“This is the place,” Octavia said, noticing the container was right where command said it’d be planted. Nebula nodded, rushing ahead to open the steel box. Inside was a thick syringe that extended out a handle with a trigger, the needle shimmering in the desert sun. 

“We need to be on our guard,” Nebula said, closing the case and taking it into her care. “We are one of the last functioning squads of hunters or huntresses in all the land. Capable fighters such as ourselves are far more valuable than any mission, even of this caliber,” Nebula stood tall and proud, smiling back at her team. “We must succeed. We will fight, we will win, and we will make it home to fight again.” 

The team clapped and nodded. Gwen seemed a tad nervous, but Dew was cocksure, nodding along with Nebula’s speech. They knew it for a fact, however, that this would not be the mission that claims them. This opportunity was too incredible to let pass by. They would fight, win, and soon enough to be sent on another mission to keep fighting back at Ruby’s kingdom. Today was the day humanity fought back. 

Desert dunes made for tiring walking. A shame they could not be dropped off any closer to the cavern, but it was the best that the pilot could do. All four of the girls were a sweaty mess. They still stood best they could, and the pace they moved at was reliable, but Nebula knew her team well. They needed to rest. 

But ahead was the very thing they came for. Right next to a little oasis of water and trees, was the entrance to a cavern. It was a wet, blue sight in the middle of a dark barren desert. The sun was setting off in the distance, the warmth of the day still present, but the foreboding chill of night starting to seep in. The four girls raced to the oasis and took a moment to rest, drinking from the water once it was assured to be safe. 

With just a little rest, everyone was ready to keep going on. Nebula was proud as ever of her team for being so strong. They entered the cave, not noticing the odd pink slime dripping from the ceiling until a bit got caught on Nebula. She wiped it off, letting out a little disgusted sound. “Eck. Keep going, just some gross stuff…” 

The four girls kept walking forward with Nebula taking the lead and Dew handling the back. Water rushed forward through the cave, a current eager to meet with the oasis just outside. The water pushed at their feet, and then at their knees. The further they went, the higher the water became. A fear started to rise that they might not make it to the Grimm roots, but they had to keep faith. “Just keep moving!” Nebula assured them in her steadfast voice. “We will make it, I promise! And when we do, humanity strikes back!” 

Laughter, low and whispery, echoed through the narrow cavern. The four all stood at end, raising their weapons. “W-who is that?!” Dew yelled out. Octavia and Gwen pushed their backs together. Nebula pushed forward, holding herself tall. 

Nothing. Not another single sound.

Despite it, they all decided to stay strong and keep moving. They chalked it up as a delusion. “It’s nothing,” Nebula assured them. “Just our nerves,” Then the laugh started again. And still, they could not find the source. 

Further down the path, the water was up to their chests, but they found dry land off to the side. They pulled themselves out from the water, thinking that they had finally found their way to the root. All they saw, however, was a big empty central chamber to the watery cave, illuminated by deposits of turquoise gems and crystals sticking out from the wet cavern walls. 

“We must have missed something!” Nebula said before her party even had a moment to panic. The laughter grew louder. “Don’t worry! We just need to go back into the water and-” 

“AHAHAHA!!!” The laughter was deafening. 

“Show yourself!” Nebula said, pointing her sword around, swinging the case wildly. “Whoever you are, we will defeat you-” Her speech was interrupted when the briefcase erupted a jet of slime that threw Nebula down to the floor and ate away at her clothes. 

“Sorry~” Suddenly, Velvet appeared from seemingly thin air. “I know it's rude to laugh, but you guys really are hopeless~” She snapped her fingers, and Coco erupted from a summoning circle on the ground. Raven appeared from a similar portal, emerging from the shadows of the room, the draconic woman roaring forward to snatch at the first huntress she could grab. 

Nebula fought against her slimy prison, trying to crane her head out from the slime as it started to reform into the familiar shape of Neo, the slime. “You invaded the syringe!” Nebula roared. “That was our only chance!” 

Neo held her hand to her mouth, forming an arm just to do so, containing her laughter. Velvet shook her head, pushing Gwen against a wall and ripping her clothing apart. “Darling, you really should know. You never actually stood a chance,” 

“You’re lying!” Nebula said, suddenly a thick tendril of slime stuck down her throat. She bit through it, the slime reacting by jolting down her gut. She could feel it writhing inside her, spreading through her visibly. “W-we were sent to attack the root! We were going to save everyone…” 

“You were sacrifices!” Velvet laughed. 

Coco nodded. She had Dew bent over, already starting to chance as Coco’s cock rammed into her. “Our queen took you four as tributes. In exchange, we leave your pitiful home alone a bit longer. There is no root here. Your syringe always had some of Neo inside of it so we could track and trap you. We waited in this cave just for you four.” 

“No…” Nebula tried to argue, but in that moment, the slime inside her spread the rest of the way to her mind. A little bit of pink slime slid out of her eyes. In her most hopeless moment, the power of Grimm took root in her, as it did in everyone else, except for Octavia, who still evaded the capture of the monster girls. 

All that hopelessness, that despair, it turned the slime inside Nebula black. Soon, it was running out of her body in long thick globs. A moment came when she realized that she was producing it herself! Neo released Nebula, letting her free from her pink slimy cage. “It feels so weird…” Nebula said, finding it difficult to think. She fell forward onto her arms and legs, feeling strange as her legs morphed, becoming armored and strange. Another set of legs grew out just the same, that odd red armor covering it. The black goo kept sprouting from her, wrapping around her body rapidly, hardening over and then turning into goo again. 

Gills opened on her neck. The armor sprouted in tight strips over her waist then squeezed tight like a corset. Soon enough, her lower body was entirely crabbing, turning her into a Cancer. The dark goo wrapped around her body, teasing and tugging at her growing breasts and her ears that were sharpening out at the tips. Then, the goo settled, wrapping around her body to form a tight suit. An extra pair of arms sprouted beneath the original one, poking through the suit like bubbles, growing and growing until they were finished. 

Nebula stared down at herself in disbelief. She winced as she felt her cocks grow out. A dozen long tentacle cocks grew out that surrounded her slit, like the radiating arms of the sun. The anemone of cocks slid around, drooling the black goo. “T-this is me now…” Nebula muttered, staring down at herself with bright blue eyes. “Ahaha… I’m so… beautiful~” 

Gwen’s own form was rapidly changed as she was rutted by Velvet. Her body sprouted a translucent skirt that looked like the outer skin of a jellyfish. Her legs split apart, turning into eight long tendrils like an octopus’s. Blue eyes, gills sprouting on her neck, and then oddly enough, blue cat ears, and fur along her shoulders and arms. She was some sort of aquatic cat girl. She laughed, jerking off her aquatic cock, cumming as she realized how completely gone she was from humanity. 

Dew followed suit, cumming on the ground from Coco’s force. She roared, rolling onto her bag and flailing on the ground. Her breasts grew bigger and bigger. Her nipples jutted forward, thick rivets of milk rippled down from her needy nubs. As she moaned, her voice seemed to will her milk to rise, higher and higher. Her breasts kept growing as wings erupted from her back, her feet turned to hard scaly talons, and blue feathers sprouted up her shapely thighs. She started to giggle when form began to finish. Her body moved with a natural rhythm, just as another set of arms sprouted, her skin darkening. Hips swayed as she overtaken by the sultry song playing in her head. 

Octavia fell to her rear, trying to escape. A wall of milk rose. Dew’s hand was held high, forcing it in place. Octavia dodged it and ran to the water. Gwen dove in after her, latching onto her with her tendrils and dragged her back to the land. Dew smiled, jutting her cock against Octavia once and her aphrodisiac poison was inside her, rewiring her nerves to only desire. 

Nebula took the honor of corrupting her final human team member, sticking all of her bizzare tendril dicks inside her. “Join us now~” Nebula cooed. “Let’s be monsters together~” 

The team leader slip them in, and then out. Octavia moaned, so horny she could not deny the offer. But her form was changing, and she looked on at everyone else in confusion. But soon, her desires would no longer be held back. She could already feel the changes rushing through her. Her face stretched into a shark’s muzzle. She started to laugh, muttering as she looked Neo in the eyes. “Y-you, slime girl.” 

Neo looked back, tilting her head curiously. 

“You can absorb people, right?~” 

Neo nodded. 

“Do it to me~” Octavia laughed, feeling herself shuddering as she started to turn molten, her body glowing red. “I-I want to be slimed up~ Merged~ God when you wrapped up the commander, it was soooo fucking hot~ I’m sorry, but it just turned me on so hard~” Octavia howled, her slit clamping down right around Nebula’s cock. “So do it~ Make me a part of you.” 

Neo was all too happy to oblige. She stuck her own cock down Octavia’s mouth, all the while Nebula kept on thrusting her massive flower of cocks. The two monster girls kept thrusting against the rapidly turning one. More and more of Octavia started to turn to slime. Her face was eaten away by the pink ice cream slime, which rushed over her body. Neo leaned forward more and more, until every last bit of Nebula was swallowed into her. Neo roared, her own pussy now effectively Octavia’s, the slime girl just taking her place. Nebula came, filling Neo just as she sprouted her new slimey shark tail~ 

The sacrifices followed the secret path out of the cave and began the trek back to the capital. “A shame Octavia didn’t want to stay with us~” Nebula laughed. “But it looks like she had fun~” 

“Oh, she’s still with us,” Velvet explained. “Neo takes people’s minds forever too. Not just their bodies.” 

Neo turned back and gave Nebula a wink, her twin shark cocks growing hard at the sight of her. 

And with that, the invasion of Vacuo would be delayed… for a time. 

…

Ruby sat in the vast halls of The Grim Tree’s chambers. The loyal worshippers roamed the room, carrying and tending to seeds, or cumming happily on some of the exposed roots. Penny stood happily by the base of the tree. Her large centipede body chittered against the floor. Her robotic upper body was still covered in flowers and vines, her lower insect body covered in just as many, if not more, but she now also had the symbol of Grimm stained into the front of her suit. “It is not like you, Ruby, to spend so much time by the tree. We know your loyalty is deep, and yet you’ve been with us for nearly a week.” 

“I needed a break,” Queen Ruby said, putting her hand gently to the dark trunk of the mighty tree. “Clarity has been coming back to me, slowly.” 

But in truth, she never felt so conflicted. Something about this whole scenario was bothering her. How long had she ruled? And what was her true goal? A kingdom of endless darkness could only be so enthralling for so long. One day, it would be so dark she could no longer see, and then what would she do? She looked down at her hand, not recognizing it as the massive paw it now was. She turned back to the tree, and then to Penny. “You’ve been a good friend, Penny. A most loyal servant.” 

“I was built to serve!” Penny laughed. “Sometimes, I wonder what my old creators would think of the new me. The Grimm Tree has remade me, and I honestly do not miss my old form at all. I was so weak, so limited. But now, I can do as I please, serve who I desire to serve.” Penny looked back at Ruby, smiling, some of the vines that grew across her face shuddering. “Don’t you agree, Ruby?” 

“You’re quite beautiful as you are now,” Ruby said, reaching forward to gently pat Penny’s head. “You needn’t worry about your old creators any longer. You’ve been remade in a much greater image.” Ruby said, looking away slowly to the tree as she spoke. 

…

“Easy! Easy! I’m made out of very fragile stuff!” Roman growled as he was pushed to his knees. His hands were bound, but at least his knees felt very nice on the carpet. “Jeez, you keep a man in prison for a year or two, and just now you decide to pluck me out? I understand being nervous to ask a guy out, but even with a handsome guy like me you just need to-” 

“Enough with your games,” The stern voice of James Ironwood was the very same Roman had feared meeting. He spent so long his prison, he fantasized how exactly his inevitable meeting would go down. Oh, he knew for a fact he’d be called upon. That’s just the kind of person Roman was. He was so useful, they’d either kill him or use him. And since he hadn’t been killed yet… “We require your assistance, and you will assist us, unless you’d prefer to be executed for your crimes. Even if the world hadn’t gone to hell like it has, we know for a fact your plans with Cinder Fall were to put us in a pretty similar situation. So you best cooperate.” 

“Ah, you have a whole presentation put together and everything, I definitely see why it took so long for you to take me out!” Roman said, secretly hoping his sarcasm would be acidic enough to burn a hole through the floor. And sure enough, it was! He fell through the broken floor, grabbed onto a parachute and- nope, he was still there on the floor without his hat staring at a heart broken man growing a very I’m-depressed-the-world-is-ending beard. “Alright, tell me what it is you want, and I’ll tell you if it is doable.” 

“We lost someone down there. Someone I want back,” James said, taking a deep breathe. “Penny. She was a special machine being built by Atlus to better humanity. However, we believe she was lost during the event. We searched for a long time, trying to discover what this storm of corruption could’ve done to her. She wasn’t flesh and blood, after all. As it turns out, she has been captured and placed in Beacon. It is the only information our scouts were able to discern. What we require from you is your knowledge. You were a smuggler and a thief. You must know Vale like the back of your hand. You are to take a specialist and sneak into Beacon, and find Penny. Once you find her, we’ll be able to deactivate her, and recover her.” 

“I’m not sure…” Roman said, hand on his chin. “What’s in it for me, then?” 

“We don’t kill you for being the most crooked bastard to ever rot in our cells,” Ironwood said. “As well, we shall pardon your crimes, and look the other way. We’ll put you on a whitelist, and allow you to do as you please. Penny is vital to the survival of mankind. We need her, and her combat data.” 

Roman took another moment to think on it. “I’m not sure-” 

Smack!

Roman groaned, taking the hint as a sign to keep moving forward. 

He and Ciel, Ironwood’s specialist, were deep in the hidden tunnels of Beacon. The specialist was quite angry at Roman for standing still for no reason, it seemed. “Why did you pause?” 

“Sorry, was just remembering how my autobiography was going to end,” He groaned. He never should have went. Sure, rotting in jail sucked, and getting your head lopped off was objectively worse, but at the moment he wasn’t in the mood to be tossed back into the fray, completely outnumbered, and likely outwitted. “Cinder used to work with me, so it's likely this secret is now well known,” He said as they neared the end of their passage. 

The door opened to a hall a fair deal below the school in the chambers that Ozpin liked to keep secret. Roman wondered whatever happened to the guy since no big titted monster girls had ever claimed to be him. The pair moved amongst the shadows, disguised the darkness among the deep chambers as they headed towards the central room, Ciel’s head buried in her metal detector radar thing that was leading her towards Penny.

Ping! Ping! Ping! The doodad led them to a large door as foreboding as it was dark. Roman pushed it open without a second thought. 

On the other side was a massive spacious chamber, with the roots of the very same tree sprouting from the center. “P-Penny!” Ciel spotted her right away amongst all the cultist who tended to the room. Penny turned on the spot, facing her new corrupt form towards her former keeper.

“Ah, greetings Ciel! It has been quite long since you’ve paid us a visit. Forgive me for not making contact, I’m afraid that in my new position, I was always required to cut off all communications! However, my friend The Grimm Tree would be very happy if you were to join us!” 

“Here’s what we think of your tree!” Roman said, tossing a fire bomb that sprouted off. Flames erupted behind Penny, the robot reactionless as the fire licked and latched on to some of the roots that surrounded the room. 

“W-what is wrong with you?!” Ciel screamed. “I have a switch to turn Penny off! All we had to was grab her from that weird insect part and leave! Why did you-” Roman kicked Ciel to the floor and ran from the room, shutting those huge doors behind him, throwing down an ice bomb too seal it. Ciel slammed at the door, trying to force it open. 

“Sorry to be so cold.” Roman snickered. “But I’m afraid that this whole hero business isn’t my style. Good luck with the sexbot or whatever creepy thing Ironwood is into there. Tata~!” And he ran off. 

Ciel was surrounded by increasingly angry cultists brandishing weapons and sprouting vines that snapped at Ciel, who dodged as best she could. Penny maintained her smile, but it was completely lifeless, like a corpse staring dead on at the damned. “Why did you hurt Friend?” Penny asked, her body starting to shake. 

“We just wanted to rescue you!” Ciel screamed, grabbing at a blade she spotted on the ground. At first, she thought she recognized it as one of Penny’s swords, but noticed that black roots covered it too late. It snapped at her. She dropped the blade, the sharp steel sinking into the ground. She snapped to run away, but thick black organic vines latched at her hand and tugged her straight back, forcing her to be stuck around the blade. “N-no!” 

“Don’t worry, Ciel, I believe you,” Penny said. “But understand this; I am never going back. And now… neither are you. Since you were always so kind, I’m going to help you become one of the strongest corrupted ever~” 

Ciel lifted the blade from the ground, surprised to find that the vines wrapped around her were actually helping her. The first cultist that ran at her was snapped at by the might blade. And then the next. Ciel remained agile even with the huge weapon being held on to. All the while, the blade sunk its vines deeper into Ciel. She felt them parasitically dig into her skin, merging with organs, and fusing deeper into her. In the center of the blade’s hilt, a massive demonic red eye opened, and suddenly she could see the world through it. 

She screamed in confusion, a rush on insanity crumbling her clear thoughts. Thrashing out, she swung her blade at the foes that mobbed her, getting woozy as she was also swinging her brand new eye. The vines dug deeper into her skin, and above skin ones nibbled at her clothing, tearing it away in small shifts. The vines reached her chest and emerged from her skin, a new additional eye opened. And soon as it did, her original eyes went blank, cleared of all detail save for pure white. 

Forced to see only through her new corrupt eyes, she was surprised at how quickly she grew accustomed to them. She swayed her blade around skillfully, locating every foe that was about to pounce her and strike them down with utmost precision, her central eye capable of swinging around to look frantically, absorbing more detail than her old eyes ever could. 

She started to laugh, using her free hand to rip her old clothing away. She stood naked, her sword arm covered in black organic armor, grasping onto her bastard blade. Then, all at once, her armor emerged from her skin. Thorny, skin tight, black plates burst from her. A red visor made of pure red crystal pushed over her head, forming a slick demonic helmet. She laughed inside of it as her cock grew out from her crotch. Her armor slid open, letting her tits, ass, slit, and her new huge dick free, her nuts hanging from between her legs. “I-I feel so strong,” The parasite knight said, her legs becoming more ghostly. She hovered in place, looking around with her new form. “This is what it is to be beyond human…” 

As for Roman, well…

He had only turned a single corner before his face landed straight in Cinder’s breasts. 

“O-oh!” Roman took a step back, almost not recognizing his former employer for a moment. “Miss Fall! A pleasure meeting you here!”

“It’s been too long, Torchwick,” Cinder smiled, pushing Roman to his knees. A lick of fire bit at him, and he never felt more aroused in his entire life. “A shame you came all this way just to fall~” 

Cinder seemed to only be all the more fiery, with how her flair flickered like fire, the four horns sticking out of her head, the plates of boney thorny armor on her shoulders, and the spaded tail flicking around. Her fiery succubus wings flicked impatiently as she watched Roman suckle at the end of her fiery cock. “Most males are broken, Roman. However, we will recognize your place as my follower, as someone who fell for our cause. We will allow you a place of power~ I shall see to it. The better you suck, the higher up you’ll be~” 

Roman had only sucked for so long, the other of Cinder’s cock just sitting to the side, but he already felt his chest start to fill out with huge breasts bulging against his outfit. A lick of Cinder’s lustful flames nibbled at his clothing, his own body temperature rising quickly. Like it or not, he wanted a good place among the corrupt if this was going to be his future. So Roman opened wide, and took the second cock down his throat. 

Cinder laughed. She laughed and laughed and patted at Roman’s hair as it grew longer and longer. Fiery orange wings sprouted from Roman’s back, and his figure reshaped to become more feminine. An absolute drop dead gorgeous skinny thing, Roman became the gorgeous femme fatale he was always meant to be. 

She rose, the phoenix girl Roman had become, a big grin on her face as she swallowed. “I knew you were mad, Cinder, but never that you were this salty~” 

Cinder smirked and dragged her claws against Roman’s back, who returned the favor. 

“Ah good~” Roman chirped. “We’re picking up where we left off!” 

…

“You’ve done well, Pyrrha,” Ruby said, following after her Mistress of The Guards. “That camp you raided had many of the remaining hunters who had evaded us for so long.” 

“It was fairly simple once we found them,” Pyrrha said, opening the next door down the long hallway. “Among them was a girl named May who I do believe has great potential. She took so much joy in watching her friends fall… I will keep my eye close on her, and will recommend a position for her when it is apparent how she may serve you best.” 

The prison was a maze, made from dozens of repurposed rooms in Beacon. Fitting, Ruby thought, that classrooms would be turned into literal prison. Among the cold halls was a plethora of punishments.

Rooms where one person was infected with a transformation, and ten others were left alone. Whoever was pure last would be let go to spread tale of the cruelty of the kingdom. Stockades were traitors or criminals were hung by their wrists and ankles, and made to become the horniest creature possible, with no possible way to pleasure themselves as they became more driven by libido. Pyrrha had proposed dozens of more unique ways to keep her prisoners excited and punished, playing with them as much as she pleased. 

Among them, Ruby knew, was a certain sort that she was most excited to torture. Ruby found Yang amongst the halls, awaiting for them to catch up. The two sisters embraced, kissing for a solid minute, rubbing their breasts and cocks against each other before they were able to break the spell of lust and separate themselves. 

“I’ve been waiting so long to begin~” Yang cooed. “I like, am ready to watch these sisters get fucked~” 

…

Militia awoke first. She tried to stay calm as she looked over herself. She was stripped naked, left in a cell with only herself. In the cell next door, between a thin wall was her sister. Militia had never been separated from her. She didn’t know how to act, what to say. For once, the calm and composed sister was panicker, pacing her cell and banging against the iron bars. 

Sounds of banging and panicking awoke Melanie from her own rest. She was just as naked, and just as hopeless. “M-Militia?!” She yelled, banging her hands against the wall. 

“I can hear you!” Militia said, racing to the wall. “I can like hear you!” 

“They put us in different cells!” Melanie pouted. 

“How rude!” Militia growled. “I promise, they’ll pay!” 

“We’ll make them pay!” Melania howled. 

But then, in the prison filled with the fog of corruption, they ran out of things to say. 

Melanie… Militia thought. Melanie rose her head, not sure why, but she swore she could hear something.

Militia? 

Melanie? 

Militia rose from the wall, Militia doing the same, their motions oddly in synch. 

I can hear you in my head! Militia thought. 

And I can hear you! Melania thought back. 

They both blushed, falling to their knees and putting their hands against the wall. 

Days passed. 

The twins worked slowly at their mental link. It was their only way to communicate some days when the guards were extra cruel to them. It was clear that for whatever reason, they were being made to wait. They were not sure what for, but they counted themselves lucky that they were able to speak to each other. 

Oh how simple it was for them to talk to each other. They always laughed at each other’s jokes. They always knew just how to compliment the other. But then one day, one of the sisters awoke, puzzled. 

Sister? She thought.

Yes? The other replied. 

I-I’m Melanie, right? The concerned sister asked in her mind. 

The other one paused. I thought I was Melanie. 

They were both quiet, but soon there thoughts were racing. Every panicking little notion, every terrible anxious idea, it all drowned their discourse. Soon, there was nothing but their worrying. They tried to clear things up, to argue, to draw straws, but it was inconclusive. Neither of them knew who was who, they just knew that they were twins.

Look, we can just solve this right now, One of them thought. When we talk to each other in our heads, only we can hear it. So that means for each other, we don’t need names. 

Right? The other thought, her mind starting to sound a bit more clear, calmer. 

And we’re never apart when we see other people. So them, we’ll always just be Melanie and Militia, or the Malachites. So, we don’t need to worry about who’s who. We have each other~ 

E-each other~ 

The nights after that, they knew for a fact they’d never be alone. They allowed themselves to forget about worrying about who they were, and just simply focusing on being them. When their lusts grew great at night, it was difficult. They had began to share those feelings as well. If one sister began to give in, certainly the other would as well. And their climaxes were always in tandem. 

Soon, their physical forms were changing too. One sister grew her cocks in before the other. Twin serpentine members. She started jerking them off as soon as they grew. And as she grew closer to her climax, the other twin started to grow her own cocks in, her body racing to synch. And just as she came, the other sister was ready with her own cocks, cumming in tandem. 

They also found that they were able to move the other’s body as if it were simple as moving their own. Their mental link made whose body was who trivial. One day, one sister simply moved the other, and the other took control of the first. Bodies no longer mattered as the lines between each other were completely blurred. 

Masturbation was no longer an individual choice, where one sister started before the other. Their voices were unified as one. Both bodies would howl and moan and jerk eagerly at her twin serpentine cocks, cumming with satisfactory results every time. And when the sisters came, oh for a moment, they never felt closer. 

“We’re soooo close~” One voice said in one body, certain that the other would hear with the ears of the very same body, or with the thoughts. 

“I love you so much~” 

“I love you too~” 

And both bodies spoke in unison, “I love us~” 

Pyrrha and Yang opened the doors to their cells.

The sisters cared not for their jailors! They ran out of their cells and mashed their bodies together, hungrily kissing each other, mashing their twin cocks together. They curled up on the floor, bodies rising over each other as they rolled in a frantic ball of pure horny energy. Their lower bodies merged into a serpentine tail that lashed at the ground, slowly lifting them up, the body containing four cocks total. 

“At lasssst~” The hydra drooled, speaking with body bodies, either girl separated from the belly up. The two necks turned and kissed, moaning hungrily as they jerked their own cocks off. “I’m together forever~” 

Yang just laughed, shaking her head. “Knew they were into each other~” 

…

The royal bedroom was empty, save of course for Ruby and Weiss. The queens of the kingdom. Ruby embraced Weiss, the two monstrous girls kissing so tenderly. It felt like a cloud in a dream, so soft and tender. Ruby slid her cock inside of Weiss, aware that Weiss was already plenty pregnant, but perhaps she could improve the odds. 

“Weiss loves you~” The kitsune girl cooed, rolling her tails around on the floor. 

“And I love you as well~” Ruby cooed, finishing inside of Weiss a few minutes later. 

They laid together underneath the covers, sitting in the moment. Weiss was clearly head over heels, her fully corrupted mind ever so pleased with her state in life. She rubbed her belly happily, her eyes filled with hearts. Ruby didn’t know what to, her own mind so nervous. She just kept thinking back to when they first met at Beacon, yet for some reason she felt as if Weiss wouldn’t even remember or care for those days. They were both so different now… 

“Yang is very excited to be an aunt,” Ruby said, a grin on her face. 

“Yang will make an excellent aunt,” The princess said, cuddling closer against Ruby. “And Weiss thinks you’re the best queen in the world.” 

“I do try~” Ruby replies, her old nerdy voice shining past all the monstrousness to her. Ruby rose from the bed and walked back to the throne room. 

In the lateness of night, the room was left unoccupied, save for a single detail. There, Ozpin still stood, completely frozen, forced to watch as every command was ordered that would change or ruin the world. He was the last remaining judge of Ruby, the only human eyes she let feast upon her kingdom. Everyone else was bargaining chips, or people she would soon be corrupting beyond recognition. Even now, she felt his judgement upon her.

“You think me a monster?!” Ruby yelled at the statue, her voice echoing. She pushed her fist against the floor inches away, cracking at the tile. She took a deep breath, trying to contain her rage. She didn’t know what was coming over her, but she felt as if she had… 

She could see the word. See it in his damn eyes. 

Regrets.

…

Yang patrolled the streets of Eclipse quietly minding herself. It was a late night, and one of the few she got to spend operating as she pleased. She had already visited a few pubs and fucked just about everyone in it and drank all that she pleased to drink. She was a little tipsy, hovering through the streets along to the beat of some song being played. 

Word had it that The Malachite Twins were allowed to take back the club they had guardered that long ago. Yang was certain the place would be wild. As well, one of the sacrifices, Dew? Or something? Well, she was going to join that club and be one of the dancers and whores. Yang would have to go pay a visit to see how Raven’s work had shaped up. 

Blop! As Yang entered a short walkway tunnel, she walked straight into a snare of slime. She fell forward, and was quickly steam rolled by a mass of pink slime. “W-what the?!” She flapped her tail forcefully, but the slime was coming in faster and faster, pushing her body down to ground. Yang recognized the flavor when she flicked her tongue at the slime. 

Soon enough, she was swallowed underneath a bundle of slime with Neo’s shark head giving a big grin. Until it wasn’t. 

Suddenly, the head fell into the puddle, and a mass of steam was emitted. The ground was shaken and stirred, cracks forming in the path. The slime moved away, revealing a deposited lava golem named Octavia on the ground. 

The slime battled like an angry wad of multi-colored gum, kicking and screaming. A blast shot out from the slime, shaking the whole entire tunnel. From the slime, a hand emerged, followed by a body with two huge breasts. The lower draconic body of Yang’s emerged, hovering in the air, only now it was Neo’s colors. 

Her eyes opened, revealing one eye was purple, the other an even mix of pink and brown. The slime girl laughed, her blonde hair rolling past her like tendrils, pink, brown, and blonde streaks all contending to be the dominant color of her mane. The girl was taller than Yang and Neo, and seemingly stronger too. “So~” She spoke, using Yang’s voice. “Neo, you wanted to take control of me, eh?~ Well, see how that turned out~ I’m far stronger than you, and I don’t intend to give you back your power anymore,” Yang gasped, dragging her hands over her cock. “Damn, my head feels soooo much clearer~ I didn’t know you were still that smart! How long were you planning to betray me? Eh, it matters not~ You,” Yang said, pointing to Octavia. “Service me~ I’m feeling incredible right now, and could use a slut.” 

“Y-yes! Of course!” Octavia crawled forward, opening her mouth to take in that ice cream dragon dick. She cooed in delight at the flavor, suckling harder as soon as she found some comfort in her new role. Neo-Yang grew used to her newself as well, finding that everything was just a bit more pleasurable. 

“This will do nicely~” Yang grinned. 

…

“We haven’t hung out together in quite a while,” Ruby said, seated in Blake’s study. “It reminds me of our little sleepover at Beacon when we first met…” 

“That was so long ago,” Blake said with a grin as she peered at her own books. “I’ve been so busy overlooking the city, I had almost forgotten. Heh… Those were good times.” 

“Do you ever miss them?” Ruby asked, sounding uncertain. Perhaps speaking so frankly of the older times as the ruler of corruption would not do much good, but she felt the need. She had to reach out to someone who wasn’t a statue. 

That made Blake ponder for a moment, her hand to her chin. “With all due respect, I don’t really. They were complicated times, and so far I’ve enjoyed my life much more now,” Blake confessed. “I fuck who I like, I do as I please, and my intelligence is rewarded.” 

“That’s fair…” Ruby sighed. “We had other matters to discuss, I am sorry. You were saying?” 

Blake nodded. “You needn’t apologize your meow-gesty. I had a special request to make. I hear word that a hunter party had recently captured someone of interest to me.” 

“Who would that be?” Ruby asked, raising her brow. 

“A man named Adam,” Blake said, the venom rising in her voice, even though the short stack cat girl could only be so intimidating. “I request that my form be upgraded so I can… Properly greet him.” 

Show him how things are done in Eclipse, Ruby thought. That used to excite her, but now… 

The queen rose with a sigh, nodding as she turned to look out the window of the home. She was lost in thoughts for a moment before turning back to Blake, raising her hand. 

A blast of sinister magic shot from Ruby. The queen rushed forward and bent Blake over, forcing that incredibly huge ass to split. Ruby’s might cock pierced inside of Blake, making the poor lustful cat mewl in heat. 

Every thrust, Blake grew taller, and taller. At last, at her original height, only to grow more so. Her abs hardened to become grand and powerful. Her whole psychique improved grandly. Soon, Blake had adopted a new form, just as soon as Ruby came inside her. 

“This form is your Jinko form. You can swap between this and your other form freely~ This form is focused more on physical domination, while your other is much more versatile in other ways. Do as you please with Adam, I have my own business to attend to…” Ruby turned to leave the home. She had someone to visit, and she wasn’t sure if she was coming back.

…

His cell was inhospitable. Just a room with plenty of room to store their toys. When Adam arrived, the hunting party had informed the jailers how much trouble he was. He intended to keep being trouble. He screamed at the Grimmborn, telling them they were impure! Corruptions! How they ruined his plans of the faunus rising to superiority! They immediately gagged him. Then another beat him when he tried to escape. And then they had to cut and hurt him more when he nearly got away. A scar was forming on his sword arm. 

Keeping him there long enough for that night was difficult. Blake entered through the door, the tall, proud, Jinko that she was. Her legs ended in powerful paws tipped with black claws, her muscular legs covered in tiger fur. She was a gorgeous queen of the jungle. Adam was taken aback, staring for a long moment at her, blood blotching his forehead red. 

“A shame that we have to meet like this,” Blake said. “It is not a shame, however, that you are gagged. Your words have proven to be completely useless every time.” 

Adam said something muffled against his gag. That only earned him a kick from Blake. 

“The guards found you in a village. It was a village that had paid tithe to our queen. The village would be allowed to remain human for a period of time, until the moment came that they were ready to willfully join us. We respected their wishes in our attempt to prove that even as an unstoppable force, we do not condone violence. All that we attack, we simply must for they pose a threat. We do not kill, however,” Blake paused, looking on at Adam, seeing if he had a reply. 

The bull faunus was silent, seated in his chair with that look. No words, no motion. 

“But where did we find you?” Blake loomed closer, the rage in her eyes clear. “The world goes to hell, and you decide to butcher a whole village?!” She lashes out, his head flying back with a loud snap, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. Blake flicked her wrist, growling under her heavy breathe. 

“The world is changing,” Blake continued, trying to not let her outburst affect the tone of her voice. “It is okay to be frightened, to be sad, to be any of those things. But of all the emotions you could choose, you chose to be angry still at humans?! To still cause senseless death? We’re approaching a dark yet perfect world where all are made equal, where laws are set by sense, where the line between faunus, human, and even Grimm, is forever erased! This is the world I always envisioned, and you decide to kill? To murder?! Your true colors show yet again, Adam. I can no longer allow your choices to go unpunished.” 

All around Adam, Blake produced her clones. The monster girl had been practicing her semblance. They untied and ungagged him so she could hear his voice, how it pitched up from male to female, how his range turned to cries. Blake’s clones’ every touch changed his form to become more feminine. Huge tits, wide hips, a new hole to fuck~ They were merciless, fucking him into the dirt, even as tails erupted from his back. 

When they came, Adam felt something entirely else. Not lust or fear or anger… He felt true numbness, as more and more of skin turned to stone. Every drop of Blake’s cum did this to his skin. Over and over, drop by drop. And he was drowning in the stuff. He reached forward with his clawed hand, reaching for the door, only for his last second of consciousness to end as a gargoyle, striking a pose as she turned the rest of the way into a stone statue. 

“Guards!” Blake yelled. “I have half a mind to break it. Go put it somewhere I can laugh at it if I so choose.” The guards nodded and took the gargoyle away. “Ruby…” Blake realized now that there were still other matters to attend to. “She seemed distressed… I hope today is not the day I become a hypocrite.” 

…

Deep into the ethereal night, the bright white light of the moon shone through in vast swathes past the endless fog of The Grimm Tree. Up on the hilltop stood a single grave with a few flowers still sitting in front of it. Ruby walked slowly towards it, her hood lowered as she came to it. Ruby was already on the verge of tears, wiping them away and steeling herself. 

It had been so long since she had visited the tombstone. Ruby had been so busy with all her queenly affairs, she nearly lost track of them all. It must’ve been a whole month or maybe even two since her last visit. Ruby kneeled at the grave, lowering her head. 

“Hey mom, it’s me…” Ruby said, always careful to start the same way every time. The words were so nostalgic, some of the few she was certain that she said just the same way before she was corrupted. “I’m… I’m sorry it’s been so long since last we spoke. I um, I’ve been really really busy.” Ruby said, not sure how to convey the information. Her mother was supposed to be gorgeous and caring. A miraculous woman. 

“I’ve made new friends…” Ruby said, speaking of the countless she has hunted down and corrupted. “We finally stopped that dust thief,” Ruby said, knowing well that Roman was now under her employ. “Yang worked through some issues,” Speaking of Yang’s fusion with Neo. “And Blake is doing something she needs to work on right now and…” 

Ruby felt the tears hit her cheeks. She wailed, opening her mouth to just sob it all out. She beat her head against the ground, powing in complete prostration to the grave, as if it held all the answers. “I’m sorrrrrry! I’m soooo sorry! It’s all my fault! I didn’t want this to happen to the world!” She coughed, trying to keep herself together but the tears kept falling. “I still have nightmares! About that vine grabbing me that day! And I wonder! And I…” 

The tears were too much. She wasn’t making a lick of sense, and it felt like it was all coming out. Ruby didn’t even notice as her eyes were glittering silver. “If I had never been grabbed, or if I was a good enough huntress to cut the vine and escape? Would that have stopped all of this? Would we all be sitting around, having fun? I know Cinder was planning something bad, but maybe it would have turned out okay! Maybe we would have all found the strength to beat her! To save everyone!” Ruby sighed, shaking her head. 

“I shouldn’t burden the dead,” The queen said, lifting the black crown from her head, and placing it at the foot of the grave. “And neither shall I burden this kingdom I made. Any single one of them would make a better queen. I was a terrible huntress, and now I am a terrible queen,” She rose and turned from the grave. “Goodbye, mom. Goodbye, everyone…” 

A hand grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and turned her.

Before Ruby was a tall woman who looked a lot like her, save for some different features. 

Her one eye was missing, in its place was a bright white rose that bloomed from her socket. Her skin was pale as the moon, save for her cheeks and the ends of her fingers, which her hued green. Her hair looked like Ruby’s, only it was longer, and head aged leaves sprouted all along it like a crown. Mighty wings flapped from her back, powerful feathers falling from her mighty gliders, vines hanging over them. Her figure was incredibly busty, wide hipped, with large breasts, and a massive ass accompanied with shapely full thighs that touched. A big bumpy demon dick rose from her crotch, colored green and blue all along it. 

But those were those bits! What mattered more was that black halo above her head, and what those black colored lips said. “Ruby~” 

“M-mom?!” Ruby felt herself shudder and break down. She threw herself into Summer’s arms, sobbing against her. “How did you… How…” 

“I am brought back by powers greater than both of our’s,” She assured, rubbing her hands over Ruby’s head. “Oh how I’ve longed to hold you,” She leaned forward, planting a kissing on Ruby’s forehead. “To kiss you. To say how much I love you, and how proud I am of you?” 

“Really?” Ruby asked, her eyes turning red, head tilting, eyelids growing heavy. 

“Really~” Summer repeated, her one eye glowing the same color, her head tilting the other way. 

Their faces met. And they kissed.

Lips mashed hungrily. Tongues crept out from their caverns to brawl, drool running over their lips. Ruby panted furiously, pushing her lips harder against her mother’s. The two pressed their cock’s against each other, Summer running her slender fingers across Ruby’s monstrous cocks. Summer lifted Ruby up by the hips, then, and rammed her daughter down on her cock. 

Ruby’s head rolled back, letting a loud moan out. “I’ve heard all you had to share~” Summer assured her daughter. “Every fear, every concern~ But don’t you worry anymore. Mother is here for you, and she’s never leaving you again~” 

“Ever?” 

“Never ever~” 

The queen nodded, riding her mother’s cock harder. It was so warm, but every other part of Summer was cold as death. Ruby just focused on riding that dick, so happy to see her mom again. Summer came inside Ruby, giving her a thick belly of seed. Ruby plucked herself free, and threw Summer forward, her back against her tombstone. 

Ruby rammed forward, spreading Summer’s legs, claiming her all for herself. “M-my mom~!” Ruby cooed! “My slut mom~ Mmmmmppph~” 

“That’s it dear~” Summer cooed, pushing her fat tits together with her elbows. “Let it all out in me~” She said, all her words sounding more and more like song. 

Ruby thrust over and over, the tombstone starting to become disrupted from the ground. And with one last thrust, Ruby came, filling her mother with her seed. The two laughed and panted for a moment, cuddling amongst the grass and the flowers. 

“I hope this doesn’t get me pregnant~” Summer laughed. 

“I almost hope it does,” Ruby said. “The more heirs the better… My heir…” Ruby rose from the ground. “I need to go back to the palace… Where will you…?” 

“I will remain here, but I am very excited to see Yang again soon, as well as this girl you’ve taken as a bride. Now go on~” Ruby nodded, and ran off from the grave. She had found it at last. Her confidence. To be the queen of corruption. Yes, in darkness, everything she desired would be given to her. If she wanted to relive her old days, oh it’d be as easy as asking for it.

But now, she was more nostalgic for that initial rush of pleasure she felt when she was corrupted. Oh she’s been corrupted more and more, but that first time. That was one of the best feelings of her life. Now only tied with the birth of her daughter. Well, daughters. 

A whole bundle of heirs, each of them with an equal chance for the throne. Ruby hadn’t decided yet how exactly the true heir would be chosen, but she cared little for that. For now, she was completely satisfied with her life. 

Perhaps one day she’ll leave the kingdom behind to let someone else rule, but for now, she was satisfied. The world was growing darker with each and every day. Tension mounts from all sides. From the human armies in the light, trying to find a cure, trying to reclaim or delay. And then there was Salem, always a looming threat and an old rival of The Grimm Tree’s. Perhaps one day they’d both have to be defeated, or maybe their fledgling kingdom was doomed to fail, just as the one they had destroyed. 

Either way, at long last, Ruby was truly happy in her shadow of the world. Her kingdom would not repeat the mistakes of the light or the dark. It would live in true happiness, in true freedom, in a faultless world where pleasure reigned, and darkness was so common, it had become the light. 

And when looking at the sex infested streets through the lense of darkness, Eclipse was a fine city, and Ruby’s kingdom would be one to be remembered. The depraved huntress sat back, her wandering mind finally at ease. Her work was done. 

…

 

 

Burnie Burns awoke from his nightmare, and frantically called up his friend. “WE CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS MACHINIMA SHIT ANYMORE. HOLY SHIT.”

 

 

fin.


End file.
